


Bucky Fluff

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt 1: Sharing dessert (changed to candy)Pinterest prompt 2: One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap (changed to resting their head, in other person's lap)Pinterest prompt 3: "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." "You always say that, and I never believe you."Pinterest prompt 4: Half the time I get too embarrassed to say anythingPinterest prompt 5: Head scratches





	Bucky Fluff

"That's not fair old man!" A voice says, followed by laughter.

"Steve!" Another voice whines.

-

Steve's laughter can be heard from the lounge.

\---

Everyone in the Avengers compound is gone. Except Bucky, Steve, and two female guests. From their voices alone, Bucky knows exactly who they are.

-

Steve's brought the girl he's sweet on, named Faith. Faith is a packaged deal, and almost always has her friend with her.

\--

Bucky walks towards the lounge. To do a little spying. Steve isn't the same scrawny kid anymore. Although he's now a total "hunk", as Faith would tease. He's still the same gentleman he always was.

-

Bucky wishes he could, say the same about himself. Unfortunately he isn't the same ladies’ man, or flirtatious and a bit cocky. Like he used to be before Hydra and the Avengers.

\---

The laughter gets louder as Bucky stands in the doorway.

\--

Steve's sitting on the couch with Faith. His face is twisted in a grimace, making Faith and her friend laugh.

-

Faith is a sparkly blue eyed blonde. Who is sweet on Steve, she makes him laugh, and she admires his views.

-

Bucky likes Faith, because she's good for his friend.

\--

Bucky looks at the lounge floor. To see Faith's friend on her back, holding her stomach as she laughs.

-

Bucky's stomach starts to tie into nervous knots.

-

Faith's friend is a brown eyed brunette, with Rapunzel like hair. She's feisty to say the least, she challenges Steve's views in a playful banter, and she always-

\---

"Bucky!" A cheerful voice pulls him from his thoughts.

-

Bucky blinks and then he nervously steps back.

-

Faith's friend is already, standing in front of Bucky. Her lips are stained blue, she's wearing a big smile, and she giggles at Bucky's dopey expression.

\--

"Hi Rosie." Bucky smiles slightly.

"Hey try this once." Rosie says, holding a hard candy in her hand.

-

Bucky watches Rosie put some gel on the hard candy.

-

"Here." Rosie smiles, _holding out the candy_.

-

Bucky _takes the candy_ , and he licks off the gel. The overwhelming sour flavor, catches him off guard.

-

Rosie laughs and she takes the candy back.

-

"Did you do that to-?" Bucky coughs, still trying to get over the sour flavor.

"Yeah." Rosie giggles, drinking the sour gel.

"How can you do that?" Bucky asks.

"It's good." Rosie shrugs, putting the hard candy between her lips.

-

Bucky makes a mental note, that the candy is why Rosie's lips are blue.

-

Rosie smiles as Bucky looks at her.

\--

"Um I was just on my way, to the living room." Bucky points over his shoulder.

"I'll come with you." Rosie shrugs, with the hard candy in her mouth.

-

Bucky sighs.

\--

Rosie always kept him company. Or at least made sure, he was included in something. She knows Bucky keeps to himself, much like she does. She doesn't want him feeling lonely or unwanted.

\--

"Steve would rather be alone with his girl anyway... And I'm not interested in an ancient Dorito. Hitting on my best friend." Rosie rolls her eyes.

-

Bucky chuckles.

-

"Shut up!" Faith yells, having heard her friend.

-

Rosie stumbles forward, as a pillow falls at her feet, and she laughs.

-

Bucky smiles.

-

Rosie grabs the pillow, and she tucks it under her arm.

-

"Anyway." Rosie snorts.

-

Bucky looks down with a laugh.

-

"I can always find a window to perch in. I have a pillow now, just for that." Rosie smiles.

"Do you have any good movies to recommend?" Bucky asks, looking at Rosie.

"Do I have any good movies to recommend?" Rosie mocks the question.

-

Bucky laughs.

-

"What are you in the mood for?" Rosie squints at Bucky.

"You tell me." Bucky says, as he starts walking to the living room.

\---

"If you ask me you're the romantic drama type." Rosie scoffs.

-

Bucky shakes his head.

-

"Maybe action because you are a guy. But not explosion action, more like sex that isn't important to the plot... Since you are from the 1940's, you perv." Rosie teases.

"What?" Bucky scoffs.

"I mean I watch certain horror movies, for sex. But I want explosions and death, in my action movies." Rosie shakes her head.

"You're the one who showed Steve porn." Bucky counters.

"I didn't deny I'm a low-key perv." Rosie smiles.

\--

"So what am I watching then?" Bucky asks, entering the living.

"A romantic drama fantasy adventure thriller." Rosie smiles, walking up to the TV.

"What? Is there such a thing?" Bucky asks, slightly confused.

"From one of my favorite directors there is." Rosie says, as the movie starts.

-

Bucky sits on the couch with Rosie.

\--

Rosie sits with her feet tucked under her, she's sitting faced towards Bucky, and she has her head turned at the TV.

-

Bucky smiles as he looks at Rosie.

-

"The screen is ahead of you Barnes." Rosie states.

-

Bucky looks at the TV, and he clears his throat.

\----

With the credits rolling, Bucky sits on the couch slightly puzzled. A human woman fell in love with a fish... Man? Man fish?

\--

A groan comes from Rosie.

-

Bucky looks at her concerned, something might be wrong.

-

Rosie's fist is against her chest, her eyes are closed, and she groans again.

-

"Are you-?" Bucky tries asking.

-

Rosie falls forward, _her head resting on Bucky's lap_ , and she rolls onto her back.

-

Bucky's body tenses, his hands feel cemented to the couch cushions, and he stares down at Rosie.

\--

"That's such a beautiful story. It literally pains me, every time I watch it." Rosie sighs, opening her eyes.

"I thought you didn't like romance?" Bucky asks, hoping his voice doesn't reveal his nerves.

"I don't really. But certain stories, really pull at the heart strings." Rosie says, staring at the ceiling.

"You're an odd cookie you know that?" Bucky smiles.

"I know." Rosie looks at Bucky.

\--

Bucky studies Rosie. Her hair perfectly framing her head in his lap, her soft brown eyes looking into his blue eyes, and a smile tugging at her lips as she looks back at him.

\---

"Rose!" A voice shouts.

" ** _Whatever it is, I didn't do it_**!" Rosie sits up.

-

Bucky sighs as he moves away from Rosie.

\--

Faith has her arms crossed, as she stands in the doorway.

-

" ** _You always say that, and I never believe you_**." Faith shakes her head.

-

Rosie shrugs innocently.

\--

"We should get going." Faith waves Rosie over.

"Bye Bucky." Rosie quietly says, as she gets up.

-

Bucky waves.

\--

Faith starts walking away, Rosie starts to walk out of the room, and Steve waits for Rosie to pass.

-

"You still owe me old man!" Rosie pokes Steve's chest.

-

Steve smiles as the women leave.

\---

Bucky slumps down on the couch.

-

"You okay Buck'?" Steve asks, sitting beside his friend.

-

Bucky shrugs.

-

"You know if you like her, you could just tell her." Steve nudges Bucky.

"That's what I told you to do, with Faith." Bucky glares at Steve.

"And it worked!" Steve laughs.

"I can't do that with Rosie." Bucky shakes his head.

"Why not? You're still very charming." Steve furrows his brow.

" ** _Half the time I get too embarrassed to say anything_**. When I'm around her, but she seems so comfortable with me." Bucky shrugs.

"That's because she likes you Buck'." Steve smiles.

"As a friend I'm sure. Or even a weird brother." Bucky shakes his head.

"Buck'-" Steve starts to say.

"Sergeant Barnes, who lets you talk so low about yourself?" A disapproving voice says.

-

Bucky and Steve look at the doorway.

\--

Bucky sinks down further, into the couch from embarrassment.

-

"I meant to give you something." Rosie says, as she walks over to the couch.

-

Steve smiles to himself, as he looks at the floor.

-

"Apparently you guys talk about me when I leave. That's um... Surprising." Rosie says, as she sits on the couch's arm rest.

"I should go find Tony." Steve says, as he gets up.

"Tony's not here. You suck at leaving an awkward situation... You set up!" Rosie looks at Steve.

-

Steve lightly pushes Rosie.

-

"Hey!" Rosie says, almost falling off the couch.

-

Bucky quickly leans over the couch, he grabs Rosie's legs to steady her, and then he locks eyes with Rosie.

-

Rosie leans forward, as she gets her balance.

\--

"Hi." Rosie smiles at Bucky.

-

Bucky let's go of Rosie's legs and he sits back.

\---

"So Barnes." Rosie says, as she sits on the couch. "What are you too embarrassed to say?"

-

Bucky shakes his head.

-

"Okay interesting." Rosie nods.

-

Bucky smiles slightly.

-

"Have you wanted a hug? From me?" Rosie asks.

-

Bucky stares at the floor.

-

"Could I hug you?" Rosie asks.

-

Bucky looks up at Rosie.

-

"What? You think someone wouldn't want to hug you? You're a big meatball, why not hug that?" Rosie makes a face.

-

Bucky laughs slightly with a blush.

-

"I promise I'm a cuddler." Rosie smiles. "I only bite if you ask."

-

Bucky shakes his head with a smile.

-

"Please." Rosie pouts.

-

Bucky sighs with a nod.

-

"Yay!" Rosie squeals, as she leans towards Bucky.

\--

Bucky's eyes widen, as Rosie practically jumps in his lap to hug him.

-

Rosie wraps her arms tightly around Bucky.

-

Bucky hesitates to return the hug.

-

"I'm not breakable." Rosie mumbles.

-

Bucky gently wraps his arms around Rosie, his metal hand on her lower back, and his flesh hand resting over her hair on the middle of her back.

-

Rosie comfortably rests her head on Bucky's shoulder.

-

Bucky rests his face in Rosie's hair. She smells incredibly sweet, and she feels warm... And oddly comforting.

\--

Rosie sits back and she smiles at Bucky.

-

Bucky looks down as he blushes.

-

Rosie laughs as she wraps her arms around Bucky. She puts a hand on the back of his head. Resting his head on her shoulder.

-

Bucky puts his flesh arm, around Rosie's waist.

-

"You're cute." Rosie giggles, _lightly scratching Bucky's head._

-

Bucky chuckles as he closes his eyes.


End file.
